


Severus Saved By ... Remus [art, work safe]

by PhoenixCharm180



Series: Severus Saved By... [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art with storyline, End of Deathly Hallows revisted, Fanart, Gen, warning: gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixCharm180/pseuds/PhoenixCharm180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of Hogwarts Severus Snape is slowly dying, bleeding out. Who will come and save this tragic hero?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severus Saved By ... Remus [art, work safe]

**Author's Note:**

> the art is best viewed against a dark background

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the “Reviving Severus *sighs*” fest for severus_sighs in 2012.  
> Don’t own or claim rights to Harry Potter.  
> Please don't reproduce the art without the artist's permission.


End file.
